rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
New and Improved
New and Improved is the fourteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 10 and the 216th episode overall. It aired on September 10, 2012. Characters Blue Team *Epsilon *Caboose *Tucker *Washington Project Freelancer *Carolina *York *North Dakota *South Dakota *Maine *Texas *Wyoming *Counselor *Delta (Mentioned Only) Plot Inside the locker room of the Mother of Invention, South is seen furiously complaining when she learns that Carolina has taken her and Washington's A.I. and wonders why she gets such preferential treatment. In a fit of rage, she strikes Tex's locker, knocking it open and causing the name tag to fall off. Tex witnesses this and orders South to pick up the tag. South does so and angrily storms out. York and Washington tell Tex that Carolina is currently in surgery to have her two A.I. implanted, and that they plan to meet her in the recovery room. Tex agrees to join them, but not before discreetly pocketing a dog tag that she was keeping in her locker. In the present, Caboose begins to tell Tucker about all the wonderful things their new base has to offer. However, Tucker is not impressed, stating that the area doesn't seem much different from Blood Gulch. Meanwhile, Epsilon, Carolina, and Washington begin examining the Pelican wreck. While Washington only manages to find several shell casings and a dog tag, Epsilon downloads himself into the Pelican's computer to see if he can obtain any information from it. After he informs Carolina about his progress, Epsilon gets back to work. Carolina then orders Washington to do the same, when she catches him standing around do nothing. Meanwhile, back on the Mother of Invention, Carolina is seen in the surgery room where two doctors implant her new A.I. As time passes after the surgery, York and Washington meet up with Wyoming in the recovery room, in order to check on Carolina. While there, they spot Maine being examined by a doctor and learn that he has been suffering severe chronic headaches. York explains that it's a common side effect of A.I. implantation, but they usually wear off over time, which is, unfortunately, not the case for Maine. Carolina then wakes up and immediately demands a match. Transcript Scene opens with agents York, Washington, North Dakota, and South Dakota in the Freelancer locker room. South paces angrily in the background. South Dakota: What?! This is bullshit! MOTHER OF INVENTION LOCKER ROOM. MANY YEARS AGO... North Dakota: South, calm down! South: Calm down?! That's easy for you to say; you already have an A.I. Who the fuck is she to take away our place?! Washington: 'Our turn will come. They've already put me back on the list for... ''South aproaches him, forcing him down on a bench. '''South: What?! Ugh!! South kicks over the bench adjacent to Wash in frustration. York: You ever notice every time you open your mouth you make things worse? Washington: Sorry... South: And two A.I.?! Why's she so special? What's so special about either of them?! Enraged, South punches Texas' locker open, causing the nametag to fall off. Tex walks in behind her. Tex: Pick it up. York: What're you doing in here? You never come in here. Tex: I've come for Carolina. Tex turns back to South. Tex: Pick it up. The two angrily glare at each other for a brief moment before South picks up a half of the nametag that reads "Tex". She shoves it towards Tex's chest and walks out of the room, angrily punching a wall on her way out. North: I...I should probably uh....I better go. North stands up and quickly leaves. Tex: Where is she? York: Look, Texas, I don't know if you're looking for a fight, or whatever it is you want, but now is not the time. Carolina just went into surgery. We don't know when she'll be out so we're headed over to recovery to wait for her. As York is speaking, Tex walks over to her locker and finds a dog tag. She picks it up and briefly stares at it. York and Wash walk up behind her. Washington: Yeah, Recovery One. York: Maybe you should come with us. There is a brief pause as Tex continues to look at the dog tag. York: Let's go. You coming, Texas? Tex: Yeah, go on York, I'm right behind you. York and Wash leave as Tex watches them go. She looks at the dog tag one last time and pockets it inside her armor, then closes the locker door. Cut to the Blue base at Valhalla where Tucker and Caboose are seen talking. OUTPOST 17-B: VALHALLA. PRESENT DAY... Tucker: This is the awesome new base? Looks the same as the shitty old base to me. Caboose: Oh! You are gonna love it here! You know, its like our home away from home, that we can't ever get away from. Tucker: So, let me get this straight, its just two bases, in the middle of a box canyon. Caboose: Yes. But on one side, instead of a wall, there's an endless supply of water. Tucker: Wow. You guys really know how to upgrade. Lemme guess; I bet this time, we've got a tank with eight pedals instead of six. Caboose: Aw, don't be silly, we don't have a tank. Cut to the crashed Pelican. Washington walks out from behind it and over to the front where Carolina is investigating. Carolina: All right, what have you got? Washington: Not much, a few shell casings, a dog tag... Carolina: I was talking to Church.... Washington: Oh, sorry, I- Epsilon appears on the windsheild of the Pelican. Epsilon: Hey, whats up? Somebody call me? Carolina: Yea, find anything yet? Epsilon: Oh, not yet, but the onboard computer program is an old friend of mine; she's doing her best to help me out. Carolina: Good. Keep it up. Epsilon vanishes. Carolina: Wash, is there a reason you're just standing there doing nothing? Get back to it. Washington: Umm, right...yes sir, boss. Washington turns and walks away. Carolina: Can't keep your secrets forever, Texas. Not from me... never from me. Cut to the surgery room on board the Mother of Invention. Carolina lies on an operating table as two doctors prepare to implant her A.I. MOTHER OF INVENTION MEDICAL LAB. MANY YEARS AGO... The artificial gravity is disengaged and Carolina begins floating. One of the doctors holds her steady while the other one brings over a tray and picks up a shot. He gives Carolina the shot and procedes to implant the first of her two A.I. Cut to the Recovery room. Carolina is lying asleep on a bed while Wyoming sits on a chair next to her. York, helmetless, walks in with Wash and sits down. In the background, Maine can be seen sitting on another bed while being examined by a doctor. Washington: How's the patient? Wyoming: Should be coming around any moment. York looks over at Maine. York: What's he in for? Washington: Probably for all the headaches he's been having. Did you ever get them after you got Delta? York: At first, they went away pretty quick though. The other side effects were way worse. Washington: What other side effects? York: You know, bleeding from the eyes, ringing ears... inverted penis... Washington: Inverted what?! York: Dude, I'm just fucking with you, ok? Couple of headaches, that's it. Washington: So whats different about Maine then? Carolina begins to wake up. York: Hey! She's awake! York stands over her. York: How you feeling, champ? Carolina awakens and suddenly sits up. Carolina: I want a match. Right... now. Gallery Southmadinlockerroom.png Southmadatwash.png Southpunchlocker.png South and Tex.png Ivecomeforcarolina.png Texnametag.png Texandyorkinlockerroom.png Texdogtag.png Tex, Wash, and York inside locker room.png Ourhomeawayfromhome.png Carolinaatpelican.png Epsilonandpelican.png Carolinaatpelican3.png Wash in Valhalla - S10.png Maineheadache.png York messing with Wash.png Inverted!.png Carolina, York, and Wash.png Trivia *Washington's locker contains a skateboard with a Rooster Teeth logo (similar to Theta's), pictures of kittens, a plate of toast, and a rubber duck. It also contains an apple, a banana, and several energy drink cans with curly straws in them, a reference to the episode Oversight, where he holds a similar bundle of items. *It is unknown why surgery was required for Carolina to receive A.I. implementaion, due to the fact every AI implementation to any character, even Carolina with Epsilon, was depicted as a noninvasive armor-based process. *Washington mentions that Carolina is in "Recovery One," a reference to his future callsign. *South's jealousy of how Carolina gets special treatment is similar to Carolina's jealousy of Tex. *When Tex approaches South, the door can be seen closed behind her. However, right when the camera cuts to a new view, the door can be seen open. The door then closes like normal. *The way Tex's nameplate was broken foreshadows her future nickname. *The "two bases in the middle of a box canyon" gag returns in this episode. **The "Six Pedals" gag also returns in this episode. Video Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes